Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia)
Cartoon Network, is a cable and satellite television channel that primarily broadcasts animated programmes. Operated by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific, the channel is broadcast from its headquarters in Hong Kong to audiences in its country of location, as well as to Macau and Southeast Asia (except Philippines, where its broadcasting operation was later separated from the broader Southeast Asian version but it Simlucast at 1:00-5:00am or Any Special Blocks for Weekends) History Cartoon Network started its broadcast in 1994 as the dual-channel TNT & Cartoon Network as part of the Foxtel cable TV launch, operating from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., with Turner Classic Movies taking the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network Australia became a separate 24-hour channel, with exclusive local feeds. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons. In 1996, MGM shows started airing and in 1997, Warner Bros. shows started airing. Also in 1997 the channel began airing original productions. On 22 August 1999, Cartoon Network introduced a new rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new original productions and a new 'powerhouse' theme. In 2000 other non-original shows were introduced. Also, throughout the early 2000s, Cartoon Network started airing several more original productions. In 2001, a block called Cartoon Cartoons was introduced. Cartoon Network also introduced other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, the Boomerang block (now a TV channel) and Cartoon Network Night Shift. In 2003 and 2004, more programming blocks were added. Early in 2004, the Boomerang network launched as part of the new Foxtel digital package. Many of the older cartoons migrated to the new channel. In addition, Cartoon Network for a brief period would show segments of kids getting prizes during the holidays but this was axed from poor viewer response. Cartoon Network had, up until mid-2004, been tied with the Disney Channel as Asia's most popular family network. The removal of older 1950s-1980s Hanna-Barbera programming from the network during this period led to a fall in average audience share during 2004 as fans of older cartoons moved to Boomerang. On 1 October 2005, the channel's 'bumpers' were replaced with 3-D animation promotions that were set in a fictional location called "CN City". A well known scene from a show was sometimes the theme. The "Cartoon Cartoons" moniker was dropped in 2006. On 31 August 2008 the bumpers and ads were updated. "Cartoon Network Theatre" was renamed "Cartoon Network Popcorn". On 1 October 2011, during The Amazing World of Gumball premiere, the channel introduced a new branding, logo, and slogan. In 2013, the US CN bumpers and the Asia bumpers were refreshed. Logos Programming Most of CN SEA's programmes are taken from the original Cartoon Network channel in the US, with some exceptions. This also includes Best Ed, Robotomy, Chuck's Choice & Max & Ruby, which are still airing on TV as well as the shorts series, Cha-Ching. Current programs Cartoon Network shows * Adventure Time on Cartoon Network Asia * The Amazing World of Gumball on Cartoon Network Asia * Ben 10 (2016 TV series) on Cartoon Network Asia * Clarence * Courage the Cowardly Dog on Cartoon Network Asia * Cow and Chicken on Cartoon Network Asia * Mighty Magiswords on Cartoon Network Asia * The Powerpuff Girls on Cartoon Network Asia * Regular Show on Cartoon Network Asia * Robotboy on Cartoon Network Asia * Steven Universe on Cartoon Network Asia * Uncle Grandpa on Cartoon Network Asia * We Bare Bears on Cartoon Network Asia Warner Bros. Animation * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bunnicula * The Looney Tunes Show * Sesame Street * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Bugs! A Looney Tunes Prod. Other animated shows * Emma's Theatre (babytv) * Chuck's Choice * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Exchange Student Zero * The Garfield Show * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * Johnny Test * Legends of Chima * Lego Nexo Knights * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Paddle Pop Magilika * Pink Panther and Pals * Rat-A-Tat * Sonic Boom * ‎''Talking Tom and Friends'' * Tom and Jerry * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * TURBO F.A.S.T. * Supernoobs * Wakfu: The Animated Series * Zig & Sharko * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Anime * New Doraemon Shorts *''Adventure Time shorts'' *Teletubbies *''Cha-Ching'' *''Clarence shorts'' *''Hannakappa'' *''Lamput'' *''Regular Show shorts'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016) shorts'' *''Uncle Grandpa shorts'' *''Where's Chicky?'' Upcoming Programs Cartoon Network shows * OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes! * ‎''Summer Camp Island'' * ‎''Apple & Onion'' * ‎''Craig of the Creek'' * ‎''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Invadoe'' Warner Bros. Animation * DC Super Hero Girls * Unikitty! Other animated shows * Mega Man • Transformers: Cyberverse Former programs Cartoon Network shows * Ben 10 (original series) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Hero: 108 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) * Samurai Jack * The Secret Saturdays * Sheep in the Big City * Squirrel Boy * Time Squad Hanna-Barbera shows * 2 Stupid Dogs * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Addams Family (1973 animated series) * The Addams Family (1992 animated series) * Atom Ant * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Droopy, Master Detective * The Dukes * Dumb & Dumber * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hong Kong Phooey * Inch High Private Eye * Jabberjaw * The Jetsons * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Monchhichi * The New Adventures of Captain Planet * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Yogi Bear Show * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Smurfs * Super Friends * Tom and Jerry Kids * Top Cat * Yogi Bear * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Space Race * Yogi's Treasure Hunt Warner Bros. Animation * Animaniacs * Baby Looney Tunes * The Batman * Batman Beyond * Batman of the Future * Justice League * Krypto the Superdog * Legion of Super-Heroes * Loonatics Unleashed * Looney Tunes * Mucha Lucha * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Static Shock * Superman: The Animated Series * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * Tiny Toons Adventures * What's New Scooby-Doo? * Xiaolin Showdown Anime * Ai Shite Knight * Anne of Green Gables * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Battle B-Daman * Belle And Sebastian * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade * Beywheelz * Blue Dragon * Captain Tsubasa (also known as Flash Kicker) * Cat's Eye: The Anime * Crayon Shin-chan * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel * Dinosaur King * Doraemon * Dr. Slump * Hamtaro * Happy Lucky Bikkuriman * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Hello Kitty: Apple Forest And The Parallel Town * Hikari no Densetsu * Jewelpet * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli * Kaiketsu Zorro * Kimagure Orange Road * Kimba the White Lion * Kirarin Revolution * Lalabel, The Magical Girl (Also known as Magical Girl Lalabel) * Little Memole * Little Pollon * Little Women - The Animated Series * Magical DoReMi - The Fourth Series * Magical Emi, the Magic Star * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Mirmo! * Mushiking: King of the Beetles (Also known as Mushiking: Battle of the Beetles) * Nanako SOS * Nobody's Boy: Remi * Good Morning! Spank * Pokémon * School Rumble * Sgt. Frog * Sugar Sugar Rune * The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (Also known as Honeybee Hutch) * Tokyo Mew Mew * Whistle! * Wakfu Season 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! - The First Series * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zoids Other animated shows * Angelina Ballerina * Around the World with Willy Fog * Art Attack * The Baskervilles * Beetlejuice * Best Ed * Bob the Builder * Boo! * Bratz * Caillou * Connie the Cow * Corneil And Bernie: Watch My Chops * Dora the Explorer * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Fantaghirò * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Gadget Boy & Heather * The Garfield Show * ''The Gnoufs'' * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Geronimo Stilton * Gormiti * Grisù il Draghetto * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * The Last Reservation * Legion of Super Heroes * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Marsupilami * Mona the Vampire * Monster High * Ned's Newt * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Nouky And Friends * Once Upon a Time... Life * Pattumeros * Pet Alien * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates Family * Police Academy - The Animated Series * Potatoes and Dragons * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * The Return of Shadow Master * Rubbadubbers * The Save-Ums * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sonic Underground * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Titeuf * Totally Spies! * Transformers: Prime * Triple Z * Virus Attack * Will and Dewitt Category:Cartoon Network channels Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Channels in Southeast Asia Category:OK KO! Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network